A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to clamps, and more particularly, clamps that have a particular configuration to assist in connecting wires, conduits, rods, rebar, and in particular embodiments, ground wires, rods, and pipes.
B. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a known ground clamp 500 that includes first and second clamping members 502, 504, and a retainer 506 that is connected to the first clamping member 502 and is used to secure a ground wire (not shown) to the ground clamp 500. A ground rod (not shown) is secured (clamped) between the first and second clamping members 502, 504 to thereby join in electrical communication the ground wire and the ground rod. In this way the ground wire is “grounded” as is well known to those of skill in the art.
While many known ground clamps work well for their intended purposes, their use can be cumbersome and time consuming. The ground clamp 500, for example, requires first that the first and second clamping members 502, 504 be properly aligned with each other around the ground rod. Then, two separate fasteners 508, 510 must be inserted within openings formed in the clamping members 502, 504 and then each fastener must be tightened to clamp the ground rod between the first and second clamping members 501, 504. A third fastener 512 may be used to secure the ground wire to the retainer 506.
What is needed is a ground clamp that minimizes the problems mentioned above as well as improving the existing technology in this field in other ways.